Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard device of an electronic musical instrument and more particularly relates to a keyboard device of an electronic musical instrument, in which the hammer can be installed correctly by a simple operation of pressing the key.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic musical instruments such as an electronic piano are known. In the electronic musical instrument, e.g. the electronic piano, a hammer is provided rotatably under the key. When the key is pressed, the hammer rotates against its own weight and therefore can apply a predetermined load to the key when the key is pressed and create a key operational feeling similar to that of an acoustic piano.
With respect to the hammer, the following Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a hammer 3 that includes a hammer body 20 and a bearing portion 30 formed integrally with the hammer body 20. A retaining hole 30a is formed at the center of the bearing portion 30, and a guide groove 30b is formed in the rear (the side of the key support shaft 14 of the key 2) of the retaining hole 30a. A support shaft 28 is disposed on a keyboard chassis 1 and the support shaft 28 is retained in the retaining hole 30a. That is, with the support shaft 28 retained in the retaining hole 30a through the guide groove 30b, the hammer 3 disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 is disposed rotatably around the support shaft 28.